dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zeon1/Dragon Ball Z: Legends 2 Guide
Hiya guys! I've decided to make a guide based on my current favorite DB game on this wiki (I have some more on other Wikis, but I can't post them since another series on here has the same title, but, whatever), Dragon Ball Z: Legends 2. I'll be covering the basic controls, some tips on the modes, and a full walkthrough of Dragon Legends, with some other stuff tossed in! And if you're one of those people who likes reading game guides despite not owning the game (yes, I'm looking at you), this is hopefully going to be awesome. And if not, I hope it entertains! So COMMENT AWAY! Note: This guide is not currently completed. Basics Controls Square- Basic Attack X- Special Attack Triangle- Fly Circle- Ki Shield Circle Plus Up/Down- Into Foreground/Background Dragon Land The main storymode of Legends 2, Dragon Land is divided into sagas, where you can move along a linear boardgame, as it were. It's divided into two types of spaces: Battle Spaces, which are the larges, rounded circles with the opponent's face on them, and Custcene and Item Spaces, which are just circles. You move Goku around this linear path (which occasional branching paths to fill in filler material or movies). The stages also have backgrounds that depict the area where that part of the saga took place. Sparring Little need to describe this here. Variants can be found on the page. World Tournament Once again, this needs very little explanation. Variants can be found on page. Z Adventure This is basically an action adventure game with the game's controls. I'll cover this later in the guide. Z-Card Edit Z-Cards are somewhat similar to the Skills of the American Budokai series, but only five Z-Cards can be assigned to a character. Some Z-Cards boost special moves, some boost transformations, some can call a support character in, and others are the moves, and transformations. Z-Cards can be gained in the Dragon Land, World Tournament, and Z Adventure modes. Some can be bought in the Z-Card Edit menu. Dragon Legends Okay, here is where I'll be covering the main storymode of Legends 2, Dragon Land. Saiyan Saga When you click the Saiyan Saga, your little Goku will only have 3 places to go, the Start Image (which gains you the Kamehameha +2 Z-Card), the first Custcene and Item space, which introduces Raditz, and also gives you the Support Character: Piccolo Z-Card, and the actual fight with Raditz. Go to the Start and Cutscene/Item spaces first, then go fight Raditz! Goku and Piccolo VS Raditz This introduces you to the fighting mechanics of the game. Use the Support Character: Piccolo Z-Card a good bit, either to deflect attacks or shoot Special Beam Cannon's at Raditz (he'll mostly dodge them). When Raditz's health is low, use the Support Character Z-Card one last time, but make sure Raditz is in front of you first (for some odd reason, it's a requirement. -------------------------------------------------------- The background will then change to Snake Way, and Goku will have 2 choices available, those being a Cutscene/Item Space (where you get the Kaio-Ken Z-Card), and another Custcene/Item space, were you'll actually play a minigame, by clicking certain buttons to help Goku train. At the end you'll get the Support Move: Fusion Spirit Bomb Z-Card. Equip it to Goku, removing the Support Character: Piccolo Z-Card, which leaves you with two card spaces left. ----------------------------------------------------- When you finish theses, go to the newely unlocked Nappa battle area. Goku VS Nappa Use the Kaio-Ken Z-Card right off the bat, and then it should be easy to defeat Nappa. It's possible to use the Support Move Z-Card, but I wouldn't, as you can only use it once in a Saga. ------------------------------------------ Go the Cutscene/Item space, were you'll gain the Kaio-Kenx2 Z-Card, as well as the Kaio-Ken Attack Z-Card. Replace the Kaio-Ken Z-Card with the x2, and then go to the Vegeta Battle Space. Note the Rocky-Area background. Goku and Gohan and Krillin VS Vegeta Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Guide